Nightmare
by Chibimax
Summary: It has been two weeks when the hole Decepticon show has ended. But in those weeks Bumblebee didn't know any rest. Father and son fic TFA


Nightmare

It was 2 A.M. when a scream came. Optimus shot his optics open and started to run to the only room where the sound was coming from. Bumblebee's room.

It has been two weeks ago, when the hole 'I am a Decepticon.' show had ended. Everything started to go back to normal. Well, for Optimus and the others. Bumblebee had it still hard with the word Decepticon and didn't like to fly at all. He had also some trouble recharging. Some 'bad dream' where bugging him like Ratchet liked to call it.

Optimus came to Bumblebee's room. He opened the door to see Bumblebee recharging. Optimus sighed. He knew the youngling wasn't recharging at all. That he just had closed his optics.

Optimus thanked Primus that he, Ratchet and Bumblebee where the only ones in the base. Bulkhead and Prowl where camping with Sari in the woods again. Bumblebee would have joined them, but because of what happened, Ratchet didn't want the youngling go with them.

"Bumblebee, I know you're awake." Said Optimus as he walked to Bumblebee.

Bumblebeee didn't move a servo. It looked like he was really recharging. Optimus knew better. "You know, you are better at acting with the interference through the comm. Link then acting like you're sleeping." Said Optimus as he stood right in front of Bumblebee.

Bumblebee sighed and opened his optics. "How did you know ?"

"Because I know you long enough that you will fake things." Said Optimus. "And you're the only one who would scream in the middle of the night."

Bumblebee sighed again as he went sitting right up. Optimus had him there, he was the only one who would scream middle of the night and he knew him long enough when he was faking it.

"Care to talk about it ?" asked Optimus as he sat down next to Bumblebee.

"What's to talk about ?" asked Bumblebee. "You know what the dream is about."

Optimus sighed. 'Still the same dream, ha ?' he thought. Optimus recalled what Ratchet had said to him. That they had to try to let Bumblebee tell his dream.

But for now, they still didn't have any luck. "Bumblebee…." Started Optimus. "We would like to help you, but we can't if you won't tell us what's wrong."

"You know what's wrong !!" snapped Bumblebee angry. "The hole Decepticon thing !"

Bumblebee stood up and walked to the main room. "Bumblebee, wait !" said Optimus as he followed the yellow bot.

As Optimus came into the room, he found Bumblebee sitting in the corner of the couch. Leaking. Optimus sighed and went sitting next to him. "Bumblebee…."

"Leave me alone, Prime." Mumbled Bumblebee through his oil tears and snobs.

Optimus didn't want to leave Bumblebee alone again. He won't let the young bot leave ever again ! Without a warning, Optimus grabbed Bumblebee into a hug. Bumblebee was surprised for a bit, but didn't push Optimus away. Instead he liked being held like that. It made him feel…Safe. He never felt that safe as when Blackbird held him like that.

"Let it all out," said Optimus as he lightly rocked the bot. "just leak it all out, 'Bee."

Bumblebee leaked some more. "I see Megatron…" started Bumblebee.

Optimus looked at Bumblebee. Bumblebee had his head against Optimus chest.

"He treated to kill you guys if I didn't join him." Whispered Bumblebee. "I joined him and in the end, he killed you all, Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Sari, you. Almost everyone. He made me watch. How everyone was killed." More oil tears started to run faster out of Bumblebee's optics.

"After that, Megatron beat me up." Said Bumblebee, recalling what had happened two weeks ago.

Optimus sighed and hugged Bumblebee once more. "it's over Bumblebee." Said Optimus. "You're home, sound and well. We are still alive and there's no way, Megatron will ever get the chance again to beat up you like that."

Bumblebee sighed. "I hope so." He mumbled.

"It will." Said Optimus as he rocked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee yawed. He was getting tired. "Don't do that." He mumbled.

"Do what ?" asked Optimus.

"Rocking me." Said Bumblebee as he yawed again. "It makes me sleepy."

Optimus smiled and continued rocking Bumblebee.

Bumblebee stared to fall slowly into a deep recharge. Optimus sat there with Bumblebee in his arms. He was glad that he knew now what Bumblebee has been bother of and that he will make sure the nightmare will be gone soon.

After making sure, Bumblebee was asleep, Optimus picked Bumblebee up and carried him back to Bumblebee's room. Optimus laid Bumblebee down on the berth as a voice behind him said; "He finely spitted it out, ha ?"

Optimus smiled and turned around to see Ratchet standing there. "Yeah, he did." Said Optimus.

"Good." smiled Ratchet. "I'll leave you and this youngling here alone then. Goodnight Optimus."

"Goodnight, Ratchet." Said Optimus. Optimus turned to Bumblebee and grabbed a chair. He set it next to Bumblebee's berth.

"Goodnight Bumblebee." Optimus said as he started to fall asleep in the chair.

---

This story plays itself in chapter 10. The weeks that Bumblebee had the nightmares and stuff. It's a kind of Father and son story. A few readers have asked me if I would make my next story like that.

I'm not sure if I would do that. Oh well, we'll see.

Disclaimer: Don't own TFA or Blackbird. Blackbird is from FRAZZY.


End file.
